Forever these Feelings
by SasuHina64
Summary: Star-crossed lovers are never meant to be together no matter how hard they try to remain together. For an Uchiha, however, he's not giving up just yet. "Alas, Hinata, I finally found you after all these years."
1. Prologue

Forever These Feelings

SasuHina64

Summary: Star-crossed lovers are never meant to be together no matter how hard they try to remain together. For an Uchiha, however, he's not giving up just yet. "Alas, Hinata, I finally found you after all these years."

A/N: Okay, so this is more of like a demon/human/celestial/god + high school life story like thing, so I hope you don't get confuse.

**REVISED** by me... next chapter will be up in a few days after I finish and send it to my editor for a revision.

xxx

Prologue

A pair of two people can be seen resting under the white peach tree, as the sun would set beyond the clouds and shift it's time with the moon. One was sitting up and he has short spikey raven hair color with long bangs. His skin is pale, almost vampiric, since he was alway within the shadows as his eyes is in its normal black color, which can flick red when activate. He usually wore his leather armor, but for now he is just wearing a simple top white shirt along with his usual black pants. The other one laying down on the man's lap was wearing a simple peach color kurti with golden pattern decorations as its outline and like him, she also wears black pants. Her long navy blue hair is spread across the man's lap and her skin is of a soft pale peach color making her seem more real compare to him and her eyes is of a good lavender color that becomes an additional meaning to how her face appears so innocent.

While the girl is resting her head on the man's lap, a smile plays across the her face as her hand would raise to stroke the his cheek while his hand would also rest right on top of her's.

"I love you," she sigh happily enjoying the moment with him.

"You have my heart…" he replied, but the woman sensed his insecurity, "I love you," she repeats for him. "I know…" he replies again, but she can tell something is bothering him.

Then she sits up and cups his face with her other hand since the one that is already on his cheek with his hand resting on top of it. She looks right into his eyes though while his would shift to look up pretending that he's looking for a decent size peach, "Look at me." She commanded him and he would oblige as he looked into hers showing her all the problems that are running through his thoughts.

"Tell me…" She decides, but wasn't sure of what she wanted to know and wait for him to at least tell her something.

The man would sigh as his hand would shift from resting on top of her hand to pull her by the back of her neck in for a soft and gentle kiss. She kisses him back, but she can feel his body being tensed even though he was able to play a good trick with the gentleness of his kiss. Parting away she looks back at his eyes, "It won't happen." She said as if she knew what the problem was.

"I don't want it to." He replies as he would rest his forehead against hers.

There was no need for explanation she guessed. The kiss and his response was enough to tell her what was going on in his mind, "Me, too." Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she also thinks about their situation. Slowly one would escape her eye and then another on the other eye.

"Don't cry." He tells her.

She nods while their foreheads are still connected and held her tears back, but did not wipe the ones that have already escaped. "I love you." She repeated the words, as her throat would begin to throb with pain feeling like there is a needle puncturing itself there.

"It's not enough." He said, but she knows he's meaning it toward many things. The words. They're not enough. Their love. It's not enough. The time they have left. It's all not enough. Though he can also feel the lump of pain inside his throat, too, wanting to shout and scream for everything that has happened to them, he held it in. Letting his emotions out now was not going to help. She's leaving soon.

"I know…"She sighed again knowing that time was not waiting for them.

He's an immortal, he will live, but she's a celestial mortal. Her life span isn't near its end yet, but it was shorten as punishment.

They were not allowed to be together.

They were warned.

And they fought together long and hard for each other.

But rules are rules. The guy nearly scoffs at the statement. Right, he thought, as if anyone even follows them.

A second Great War was about to erupt just because of this innocent relationship. It's not fair, she thought. But in the end, she was able to come up with a deal to stop it all.

He didn't like her idea and hated it, but he will never go against her.

"Wait for me." She advised him and the only thing he can do was nod. It was difficult to say even just one word.

She then shift to sit between his legs and rest her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her. His embrace was firm and she can feel his desperation, but there was nothing the two could do about their situation. At least for now, she thought.

They remain in their embrace for a long time and steal a few kisses every once in a while, but when the sun decides to take its role back from the moon to dominate the sky, the girl gives a big breath and then slowly shut her eyes. Her body relaxes against him becoming heavy as she slowly drifts off with the morning sunrise. He can feel her stop. He can feel that she has stop responding back to his embrace and knew that she has left. Not caring whether she'll respond back or not he held her closer and kisses her forehead.

Seeing her sleeping face, a drop of water can be seen landing right on her eye as it descends down the side of her face from her eye.

"I will wait for you." His words would echoed as the view of the two lovers transitions into darkness.

xxx

Love it? Hate it? Criticisms? Tell me all about it even if it will kill me. I will work on the first chapter and post it up soon.

Thank you!


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hi everyone,

Yes, I'm definitely sorry and I know you guys hate it when this happens, especially when the writer post these notice up. NO, I'm definitely NOT deleting the story! I know what I'm going to do, I just need some planning and organizing and TIME. College does definitely not like me at the moment since I'm taking five classes...six actually, and THEY GIVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK! So do forgive me for my slow updates! I'll update as soon as possible and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kind comments! I'm working on the story, I promise! And yes, I'm terribly sorry it is my fault for taking so many classes, but I'm just trying to get things out of my way and I'll tell you right now, college life friggin' stinks! My financial aid came in late and I just barely bought all of my textbooks and now I'm SUPER BEHIND and was almost dropped! So do forgive me! I'm under a lot of stress and I'm really trying to work things out!

Thank you for reading and I promise to update soon!

~SasuHina64


End file.
